goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Martin's mom misbehaves at McDonald's
Cast Martin-Kimberly, Princess Martin's dad-Joey, Eric, Scary Voice Martin's mom-Salli, Veena, Jennifer Clerk-Dallas Scootatoo-Salli Caillou-Ivy Karen-Salli AlejandroBaseball7-Young Guy/Charlie Chase-Brian Skye-Susan Eric-himself Garrick-David/Evil Genius/Zack Martin's grandfather-Simon Plot Martin's mom freaks out at McDonald's and the entire incident is on the news. Transcript Martin: Hey Dad? Martin's dad: What is it Martin? Martin: Can we go to McDonald's? Martin's dad: Yes but your mother is not allowed to come. Martin's mom: What? Is this some kind of joke? Martin's dad: No Salli, this isn't a joke! The reason is because the last time we went there, you gave the kid who ordered the last Oreo McFlurry a wedgie and slapped his face! His mother almost sued us because of you! Martin's mom: Please Martin and Joey, I will be nicer. Martin: Fine Mom but this is coming out of your allowance! (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Martin: I'll have a 4 piece chicken nuggets with fries. Martin's dad: I'll have a Big Mac and a shake. Martin's mom: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more Oreo McFlurries but you can have an M&M McFlurry. Martin's dad: Salli, he is offering you an M&M McFlurry because there are no more Oreo McFlurries left. Martin's mom (Veena's voice): WHAT?!? THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! THAT'S ONE HELL OF A RESTAURANT! Martin's dad: Keep it down, Salli! You are in a restaurant! Martin's mom (Veena's voice): SAYS THE MAN WHO IS 600 POUNDS, CHUBBY, IS A DISGRACE OF A MAN! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Martin: Oh my God! Mom, how dare you insult my grandfather; your father! The one who raised you, fed you, paid for you and loved you! Now I'm so offended! Martin's mom (Veena's voice): LET'S PUT IT THIS WAY! (Martin's mom strips off her dress revealing her bikini) (everyone gasps) Chase: Oh no! This mother is out of control! We must get out of here! Skye: I agree with you! This pup's gotta fly! Martin's mom (Veena's voice): THAT'S IT! I'M DESTROYING MCDONALD'S! (Martin's mom destroys McDonald's) Martin's dad (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! SALLI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DESTROYED MCDONALD'S! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME! (in car as Martin's mom is crying in her bikini and in Pinkie Pie's voice from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Martin's dad: Salli, stop crying like a baby! This is your own (bleep) fault! Martin: I agree with your husband! You got us in a lot of trouble! By the way, you're in your bikini! Martin's mom: I'm sorry. Can we at least go back and get 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke and an M&M McFlurry? Martin's dad: Absolutely not! You have destroyed McDonald's and now we have to watch the news on the old TV your father sent you all because you broke the new flatscreen TV! (at home) Martin's dad: Oh yeah! You're definitely standing! Martin's mom: But... Martin's dad (Eric's voice): STAND! (news begins) Scootatoo: Good afternoon. I'm Scootatoo Dash. Caillou: I'm Caillou. Karen: And I'm Karen. We will be your reporters for this breaking news. In case you're wondering, we got our old voices back. Anyways, a mother named Salli Black freaked out at McDonalds. She stripped off her dress and lastly destroyed McDonald's. With me is AlejandroBaseball7. AlejandroBaseball7, can you hear me? AlejandroBaseball7: Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. A mother named Salli Black didn't get what she wanted and destroyed McDonald's. With me is the clerk. Tell me what happened. Clerk: There were no more Oreo McFlurries for this mother so I asked her if she could have an M&M McFlurry but no. She went out of control. She stripped down to her bikini and then destroyed McDonald's. Salli, if you're watching this, you have to pay $1000 for the damages. Martin's dad (Eric's voice): What? That's more than the price of the house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! You are in so much trouble! AlejandroBaseball7: Thank you. With me are two more victims: Chase and Skye. Tell me what happened. Chase: Well, Skye and I were about to get something to eat at McDonald's until this mother lost her temper in front of her husband and son. Then, she stripped down to her bikini and destroyed McDonald's. Skye: What's wrong with mothers these days? AlejandroBaseball7: Thank you. With me are two more victims Eric and his brother Garrick. Eric, tell me what happened. Eric: Well my brother and I were about to have lunch at McDonald's when this mother went berzerk in front of her husband and son. She stripped down to her bikini and destroyed McDonald's. AlejandroBaseball7: Garrick, what would you do if you saw anyone act like that in public? Garrick: I would give them a belt beating and break their nose. AlejandroBaseball7: More news after the break. (at home) Martin's dad: Belt beating! Nose breaking! Discipline! I'm having an idea! Martin's mom: No! Please! Martin's grandfather: I heard that my daughter was all over the news. Martin: I almost forgot! She insulted you! She called you chubby, 600 pounds and disgrace of a man! Martin's grandfather: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! TIME FOR THE BELT BEATING AND NOSE BREAKING! (censored) Martin's mom: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Martin's dad: Shut up Salli and go to bed right now! Martin's mom (Running upstairs): (Jazzi's no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos